The Inuyasha Cast's Second Week of Hell
by Inuberry41092
Summary: This is there second week at one of our houses.What chaos will happen!


           The characters in this story are Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Koaky me, Rikora Sydni, makinglifeabetterplace, Tinichi, chii08, Meaghan, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. The setting is at my house. I've never written a fan fiction before so BEWARE! Excuse me if I make a mistake. Yes, I understand I'm talking writing a lot, but I still need to say type my summary. Alright, 

Rikora: You must also remember me, her, and Tinichi are all crazy.

YEAH, back to me. O.k. everyone wakes up. A lot of crazy/funny things happen. I fall in love with the breath- taking Inuyasha if you think he's yours you're wrong. He's mine, DEAL WITH IT. *gives a death glare to anyone who tries to take him*

Tinichi: I hate everything.

Rikora: Stop lying you know you love us.

Can you two stop butting in! Anyway, that's it. I hope you love it! Oh yeah, no offense to anyone.

~~~

           Alarm clock Beep, Beep, Beep. * Koaky wakes up suddenly* "7 freakin' a.m.", said Koaky.* Koaky walks outside and sees Sesshomaru on his "good side". He was playing with Kirara. Since Koaky hardly saw Sesshomaru on his "good side", she decided to take a pictureflash . (Rikora: Kodak moment!!!!) 

"What! Did you see that?!?!?!" , said Sesshy

"Yep", said Koaky. 

"But…. I….. ?!?!?!", said Sesshy.

"I won't tell anyone", said Koaky.

Sigh, by Sesshy

"I'll show everyone, with this picture evil laugh.

"No, you can't!", said Sesshy.

"Yes I can", said Koaky

"If you do, I'll chop you with my Tenseiga", said Sesshy.

"You dummy, It heals", said Koaky.

"Boys are so dumb" said Koaky under her breath.

"Wat", said Sesshy.

"You should have heard that with your doggy ears, you dork", said Koaky.

Kagome and Kikyou enter. Kikyou is trying to do Kagome's hair.

"No, you can't do my hair, Kikyou", said Kagome.

"Why not?", said Kikyou. "I'll make it just like mine", said Kikyou.

"Exactly!", said Kagome.,

Kikyou comes out with an afro

(You guessed it. Koaky took a picture.)

"Yes, two in one day!", said Koaky.

Kouga and Shippou enter fussing

"Shippou, you get on my freakin' nerves", said Kouga.

"Oh, my love Ka….", said Kouga.

 Interrupted by Kagome

"Don't give me that crap, you just yelled at that poor Shippou", said Kagome.

"Yeah, he really hurt my feelings, said Shippou like a baby.

"See, you hurt his feelings, now apologize", said Kagome.

"But, my love", said Kouga.

"Now!", said Kagome. 

"Alright, I'm sor……sorry", said Kouga.

"Who just screamed?!" In comes Inuyasha  "Oh my… haha! Kikyou your hair is terrible! Worse then butt breaths over there!"

"Really look at your Inuyasha."

"At mine? My hair is fluffy, yet straight and shiny."

"Not any more." Said Kagome

"What do…" He looks in the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Who did this to me!?! Who put corn rolls in my hair?! Was it you crap face?!" Glares at Kouga.

"No I don't know how to corn roll, mutt face."

You know whats coming up next… snap I took a picture. Wah! They all chased after me until I heard the doorbell! (Rikora: COMPANY!)

DING DONG!

It was Tinichi… "Kouga! My love!" she was slapped by Kagome

"He's mine girl… oops, I mean boy."

"Wat did you say?!?!?!"

"You heard me!"

"You love me? You really love me!" is a dazed Kouga.

DING DONG! (Rikora: MORE COMPANY!)

"Fine you can have Kouga Kagome, I've got Hietan!"

Hietan enters "Hello everybody!" Looks at Kikyou. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?"

"You look like a cat choked up a fur ball on your head!"

Inuyasha says. "Good one."

"And you Inuyasha, you have braids in your hair."

Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga and is stopped by Meaghan "Don't go hittin my man!"

DING DONG! (Rikora: YAY MORE COMPANY, AND ITS ME!)

"Hi, Koaky…" stops "Sesshy!"

Sesshy runs to my room

"Where are you going?! Don't you me?! sweet voice Please come back… mean voice That's it you come here or I'll…. I'll…. I'll kick you!!! Im serious…. FINE!!!!"

Kagome says, "Its ok Rikora… is it Rikora?... ok Rikora… He doesn't show his"interrupted by Inuyasha

"Cut the crap Kagome. Ricola"

"Rikora."

"Well Rikora, Sesshomaru doesn't like you. He hates you. I know why your ug interrupted by the words- kick = to shin OWWWWWWW!"

"And Hietan said I had a fur ball on my head you have a basketball on your leg."

everyone laughs harshly

"Inuyasha were not laughing with you, were laughing at you!" said Shippou.

"You little interrupted by Kikyou"

"Now now Inuyasha leave him alone. All he did was laugh at that HUGE BUMP ON YOUR LEG!"

Inuyasha growling

Koaky, "Now Inuyasha calm down!"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Someone put corn rolls in my hair! I want to know who did it now!!!"

"Inuyasha are the rudest person. Yet I cant stay mad at you. I… I… interrupted by Inuyasha"

"Don't say it. I don't kissed by Koaky" Starts blushing. "What was that for?"

"It was my gift for taking your braids out."

"What?"

"Come here, Inu."

"No."

"Kagome."

"My please, sit. loud boom in background"

"Thank you."

Rikora has opened Koaky's door and is hugging a whimpering Sesshomaru in the corner. "You know you love me!" ^_^

~~~

Rikora: You called me hubby Sesshy a dork and stupid. ;_;

Tinichi: zzZZzzZZ

Rikora: *pours a bucket of water on Tinichi and watches a fish wiggle and die* NO!! *makes a grave and mourns*

Me: Um… yeah…. Anyway…. Review!


End file.
